


obliviate - part I

by joleashitsthetic



Series: OBLIVIATE [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joleashitsthetic/pseuds/joleashitsthetic
Summary: Trailer: https://youtu.be/9Qeo_ykgIIw"In Slughorn's first class, the professor showed us to four potions and one of them was Amortentia, a love potion. As predicted, the potion has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive. Fortunately, some names came to mind before I could reveal my third favorite smell, which I had been slow to distinguish it. The first was fresh cut grass, and the second, new parchment. But the third one... At that moment, as I was speaking to the whole room about the potion, I knew that hesitating before saying my third favorite smell would catch Malfoy's attention. I felt his gaze on me before I could even say it, maybe because he was predicting what smell I was thinking about. The exact smell of Draco Malfoy."This is story is 100% based on the original story, I didn't change any event of the original story as if it had happened together with the rest of the story, so you can read it as if it was canon
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: OBLIVIATE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930468
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	obliviate - part I

**_PROLOGUE_ **

**_Veritaserum_ is a powerful truth serum. The potion effectively forces the drinker to answer any questions put to them truthfully**

_A Guide to Medieval Sorcery_. The book was lying on my superficially made bed. I used to not care about things that weren’t so organized, but poorly arranged places used to bring me bad results, especially in my studies. The school year had started for the fourth time, and this time the atmosphere was so different, so intense and so heavy. After Sirius escaped Azkaban we had spent a terrible summer, perhaps because our unconscious ones were traumatized by this sudden change of routine. At the end of the summer we faced the attack of the death eaters in the huts during the Quidditch Cup, which let Harry and the rest of us restless. I can't lie by saying that I didn't think a lot about it, but in one thing I was right: everything changed. It was a triwizard tournament year, which means _Beauxbatons_ and _Durmstrang_ schools would be staying here at Hogwarts for a while to start the tournament. Hogwarts had been chosen to host the championship. Until then, the students would have their classes normally and I would try to focus as much as I could because it would be difficult to keep my head in place and to think about only one thing at a time.

A note from Theodore Nott was landing on my bed right beside the book, in a bird shape. Theo made a spell so the letter was looking like a bird and fly to my bedroom. Ron tried to pet him three or four times and every time he stung him, even though I had taught Ron how to deal with him. The note said exactly _“Birthday meeting, Theodore Nott. Saturday at 8pm. Room 11. For Hermione Granger_ ".

The curfew on Saturday worried me since none of my friends could go with me – Harry and Ron would spend the night helping Hagrid fend off bundimuns who were approaching the hut, probably from the forbidden forest. Firenze and Hagrid allowed the two to help him and they would earn points to recover from the third year they had finished with bad notes –. In the third year I made four of the five optional subjects, but the boys were unable to accompany me on arithmancy due to the time-turner I was using. In a practical activity Theo volunteered to be my duo to find the challenge number, and since then he has been helping me with Vector's practical classes. We didn't use to talk with each other a lot, we only used to talk during classes and I never really understood why.

I got the green moss satin dress that was on the top of my drawer and I threw over my shoulder the bag's strap where I put the note, the book and my wand along with other accessories that were already inside.

"Go back to the dormitory immediately if something seems too suspicious" Ron was sitting on the couch in the common room while I came downstairs.

"I'm not in danger, Ron, I'm not a child"

Harry was laughing on the other side of the room while he was preparing his coat, they would leave right after me. I said goodbye and went out looking for room 11. Some stairs down and I was already in front of the room, opening it slightly.

The Room 11 used to be a substitute room, a support for classroom replacements, but it has basically become a warehouse. It used to be surrounded by chairs, books and cauldrons, but today Theo managed to make it look very similar to a common room. All the old objects had disappeared, there was an extended rug reaching almost the entire floor, scattered sofas, tables covered with food and drinks, and even the fireplace was burning. I was kind of late, so all the guests (or at least those who were there) were already scattered around. On the left side _Weird Sisters_ was playing in a record player in a subdued sound, and on the right side was Theo, surrounded by five guests, and I was able only to recognize Anthony Goldestein, Blásio Zabini and Demelza Robins. In quick steps and surrounded by a few glances I approached the group, and Theo saw me.

"Granger, what a lovely surprise"

"Happy birthday, Theo," I gave him the book, "Maybe you'll like to read more about stories"

"I think so, thank you, I'll keep it. Make yourself at home"

_Kinda complicated..._

Theo withdrew as I was looking around the room again. There weren't too many people, which was already foreseen, but everyone seemed to be very comfortable. There were familiar faces, students I had met somewhere here at Hogwarts and acquaintances from other years who seemed more comfortable than us from the fourth year. It was difficult to recognize whether they were there for Theo or for the party. A little away from the biggest crowd of guests was a circle with three boys talking, laughing at some inside joke they had just told. These I was able to recognize.

Vicent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and _Draco Malfoy_.

Between chitchats and laughs there was a simple and subtle moment that Draco met my gaze. I didn't know how to measure the time in details because it was milliseconds, but it bothered me more than it should have the fact he hadn't paid much attention to it, my presence. I would have even wasted a few seconds thinking and wondering if it would've been too different if Harry and Ron were there, but I ended up dispersing my eyes pretending not to have seen them and I went back to see Theo approaching the center of the room and getting everyone's attention with a little and almost empty bottle between his fingers.

"Truth or Dare!" A sixth-grade hufflepuff shouted, jumping right behind a smiling Theo while everyone was celebrating his suggestion.

"Yes, let's play" Theo replied to him, and it caused more euphoria among the excited students.

For a moment I thought it was the ideal time to say goodbye to the party, but soon after I noticed that Anthony waved his wand towards the door and locked it in the same instant a stranger offered me a glass of pumpkin juice without waiting to check whether I had accepted or not.

None of them were reluctant in accepting the juice they had been offered. I was probably the only one worried while everyone else had gotten rid of their glasses and were crowding in a poorly made circle so they could sit.

"Veritaserum" I felt Theo's voice right behind me, perhaps because he was one of the only ones to notice that I hadn't taken any of the pumpkin juice yet. "I can't tell you where I got it, but I promise it won't hurt you"

" _Oh_ , what exactly is the meaning of hurting?" I whispered softly to him.

"Only if hypothetically speaking Filch decides to interrogate us while the potion is still working" Theo smiled as I prepared to drink.

Someone found a bottle and placed it in the middle of our circle. Theo started the game, but he wasn't in the first chosen duo. In fact it was taking a long time for him to be chosen or to happen something extraordinary with me, and I was really grateful because my stomach was trying to turn itself every time the top or the bottom of the bottle came close to pointing at me. They were having so much fun between every round, revealed truths that didn't even seem so interesting, more like a game of personal subjects and flirts accompanied by some exceptions that caught my attention sometimes. I just didn't expect it to be my turn so quickly.

I saw the top of the bottle pointed at me and I followed it until its bottom, pointed to Cedric Diggory, perhaps one of the only ones I know there and felt a greater confidence since we met at the Quidditch Cup last summer.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked him, with a false confidence that camouflaged the idea that maybe I didn't know what I was doing.

"Hmmm... I want dare"

It was the first dare of the night. It was the first time that I heard the silence of the room when everyone decided to focus on looking at the boy.

"Shit…" I said, not low enough.

"C'mon guys. Let's help Hermione, she never really played Truth or Dare" he asked right beside me, letting me more relieved than I thought I would be. "Any ideas?"

Between whispers and murmurs I managed to catch a glimpse of suggestions that were still being discussed, but nothing that could bring a light for me to dare him.

"Anyone?" Theo looked around the circle with thoughtful looks, until I noticed he was looking at someone. "Draco? Any idea?"

It was the second time of the night that suddenly everyone was in silence. Unlike the other guests, Draco was more comfortable. He was quiet and he was leaning back on his arms as he showed a small malicious smile at the corner of his mouth after hearing his name. It took me a while to be surprised by the fact Theo was one of the few who calls him by his first name. When he looked at me, his smile widened and I felt it on the top of my neck.

"I don't know... Maybe you should dare him to kiss someone here. Maybe you"

After a few seconds of silence, the room exploded with excited shouts and euphoric laughter.

"That would certainly be a dare for him"

"Shut up, Goyle" Cedric interrupted him.

"Are you so desperate to see Hermione kissing someone, Draco?" Theo joked.

"I dare you to kiss me" I hadn't thought much before acting.

Maybe I was feeling a little challenged by Draco, and by Goyle's joke, but mostly by Draco. The penny dropped just when I saw Cedric get up and walk towards me, taking care not to step on anyone who was sitting while his smile grew as he approached. It was only when he crouched down in front of me that I had thought about the shitty choice I made, especially since I had never kissed anyone and that would be my first kiss.

I just couldn't deny that he was an extremely hot guy, even more seeing him so close to me.

With his fingertips he brushed a strand of my hair back from my face and placed his hand on my cheek, and maybe he noticed the desperation in my eyes because he didn't expect me to act, he went faster and kissed me, preventing the others to see how desperate I was.

It wasn't a quick kiss, but I was grateful that Cedric decided not to move too much because I didn't know what to do. Cedric smiled as soon as he moved away, and even though I wasn't a huge admirer of his popular beauty, I confess that I'd have gone on if we weren't at a game in the middle of a party.

It bothered me that looking straight to Draco was the only thing I had thought of after kissing Cedric Diggory. He didn't stop smiling, but it was a weaker smile than I had ever seen before.

Coincidentally in the next round it was Draco's turn, but this time the one who was going to ask him was Theo Nott.

"Will you want to kiss me, Draco?" Cedric joked, and even I couldn't help smiling with Draco.

"I want truth" He said even before Theo was able to ask him.

"So tell me, Draco, do you want to kiss Hermione Granger?"

 _Since when had my kiss become the main topic of the party?_ My eyes went straight to Theo, as they quickly went to Draco. Everyone was surprised and excited about Theo's question as they looked at us, and I started to look at him when I realized he was kind of paralyzed. He was paralyzed because he was still looking at Theo, letting the side conversations cease because everyone was now focused on the three of us.

It wouldn't be so desperate to think about the possibilities if I hadn't remembered that we were under the influence of _Veritaserum_.

And that maybe he was taking so long to answer because he was afraid to tell the truth.

That's when a whip sound spread across the room as a flash of light passed quickly between Cedric and Draco. It had happened really fast and I was only able to stop to see it when I saw two wands in the hands of a smiling Diggory. One of it was probably his, and after a few seconds I could conclude that the second was maybe Draco's, and that ray of light was Cedric disarming Draco.

"Snape won't be happy to know that you tried to undo the effect of a potion with a spell, Draco. He always says in his classes it doesn't work" Diggory said while he was playing with his wand between his fingers.

"You don't want to tell us the truth, Draco?" Theo teased him.

"Maybe you should mind your own business, Diggory" Crabbe replied.

"But I saw it"

"And what exactly did you see?" Draco teased him "I was just holding my wand"

"If you want I can dare you to kiss Granger, no problem for me" Nott provoked him again.

"You don't need to be angry because I kissed her" Diggory was playing the same game Theo was playing to provoke.

"Could you all please stop using my name?" I asked, but nobody heard me because everyone was laughing and shouting in the middle of the discussion between Draco, Cedric and Theo.

At this stage everyone was already on their feet.

"Yeah, Malfoy, why are you so stressed about this?" A fifth-year slytherin student also provoked him.

"Why don't you tell us the truth?" Another student asked.

"I'm..." Draco tried to answer, but many of them were talking at the same time.

"If you want to kiss Hermione Granger you can just ask." The same student repeated.

"I'm not going to..." Draco said.

"Why not?" Diggory teased him again.

"Because I will never be able to kiss someone like her!" Draco shouted.

Everyone was silent. Especially because everyone knew what he was talking about. A Malfoy would never be able to kiss someone like me, a muggle-born, a mudblood ...

"I should go" I said in a low voice, especially to Theo beside me instead of everyone who was still absorbing the scene of Draco screaming.

"Hermione..."

"It's okay" I withdrew from the circle in order to get out of that place as fast as I could while behind me was a Draco crestfallen and panting, surrounded by different looks.

Nott wrapped a piece of caramel cobwebs in a paper and gave it to me before I left the room. Maybe I did not want to go back to the dormitory, but I needed to breathe. In slow steps I gently took off my shoes so I could walk barefoot, absorbed in the memories of the night I just had. It had somehow opened up paths in my mind that I never thought I'd find out. Why did he restrict himself so much to tell the truth? Why was I so upset by his answer? Why didn't he directly deny wanting to kiss me?

If he hadn't been interrupted by Cedric, what would he answer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an old project, i'm just posting again with a better english because the translation before was terrible
> 
> also english is not my native english, so please i'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, give me a call if you see something wrong
> 
> i'm @/pattinsondriver on twitter, come talk to me <3


End file.
